


Better Off As Lovers

by CiaraK_1996



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Homophobic Language, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraK_1996/pseuds/CiaraK_1996
Summary: This is for Jam, based on this post: https://space-spooker.tumblr.com/post/185799572006/so-i-cant-write-but-made-an-auI hope you like it!!So, it’s a High School AU. Crowley and Az are best friends and have been best friends since they were small children. Their families not understanding the friendship or not approving of it because of how different they are.But then Crowley drops a bit of a bomb onto Az, saying that he is, in fact, a he. Crowley, having known he was transgender for awhile and was terrified to tell Aziraphale. Aziraphale freaks out but not because of Crowley being trans, more so because he’s now worried how his family (The other angels) will react to him being gay.





	1. In The Beginning

“Go on, Evie!” the redhead goaded mischievously, she already had a reputation for causing trouble and they had not yet finished their first term in school, “It’s only an apple, we’re _supposed_ to eat fruit.”

“I don’t know…” Evie said nervously, “Miss said we’re not allowed to eat except at lunch.”

“Go on!” She goaded, “I’d get in myself, but my arm’s shorter than yours.”

Evie frowned, her dark freckled face screwed up with the effort of thought, “Alright.”

She snagged the red apple and bit into it, sweet juice dripping down her chin.

“Hey! I want one!”

The girls jumped as another young boy barged at them and snatched another apple and started eating it.

“Adam!” The redhead hissed, “Stay quiet! We get caught ‘cause of you and I’ll bite you!”

The redhead thought she heard their kindergarten teacher and ran for it. Evie and Adam stayed frozen; half-eaten apples in hand. Another boy from their class appeared.

“Oh!” He said rather startled, no one could pronounce his name, so everyone called him Az. He saw the red apples and the panicked expressions, “Were you eating Miss Whitely’s apples?”

Evie looked guilty, Adam threw his into the field and said a little too loudly, “She did it first!”

Az looked around nervously and grabbed Evie’s apple and buried it in the dirt, “Okay, run. Anyone asks you know nothing.”

Evie looked at Adam, who reluctantly nodded, and they left.

Az was looking over the playground visible agitated, when the redhead snuck up on him, making him jump.

“I see they’re not in trouble.” She noted, watching Evie and Adam playing as an oblivious Miss Whitely watched, “I’d ‘ave thought they’d be inside by know.”

“I-I hid the apple,” Az said hesitantly.

“You what?” the young girl said suddenly, “Why?”

“She was so scared, and … and mother says I should help people. That helping is good.”

The girl shrugged, “My father says that if someone can be used; do.”

“That’s terrible.” Az tutted, in disgust.

“I don’t see what all the fuss is about,” She continued, “Grown-ups are always saying we should eat more fruit, and then tell us not to eat fruit.”

“It must be bad,” Az protested, though not entirely sure as to what the problem was either, “Otherwise Miss would not have … forbidden it.”

She smiled, “It’d be funny if you, the class angel did the bad thing, and I did the good. Wouldn’t it?”

Az giggled and then worried a little more, “No! That would not be good at all!”

“I’m Antonia J Crowley-Hellier, by the way,” She said with a smile that looked almost venomous, “But _never_ call me Antonia. Call me … Crowley.”

Az thought for a moment, “Nice to meet you, Crowley.”

She seemed grinned, “Aziraphale, right?”

“You’re the first person to get that right,” The young boy smiled brightly.

***       *       ***

** Eleven Years Later **

Aziraphale was getting ready for school. A new day, and new academic year and this time he was a junior, almost at the finishing line. He looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t look any different, same clothes, same chubby exterior. Gabriel had been teasing him again only yesterday about his weight, his elder brother was a but he had acted like a senior since he was in the fifth grade and now that he finally was a senior, Az felt there would be no stopping his bitter superiority. He took a shaky breath and straightened his tie before going downstairs for breakfast.

“A bowtie, again?” Gabriel laughed, scrolling through his phone.

“What?” Az protested weakly, “I like it.”

Michelle laughed cruelly, she was two years younger than Aziraphale, “You look like an ass, Az.”

Az looked at the place set for him at the table, “You know what, I’m not hungry anymore.”

He grabbed his bag and walked towards Crowley’s house. It was rather rundown, in the bad part of town, smashed windows and a garden fence that looked more like a strange decked path. Outside was a car that was well loved and ancient, he smiled to see Crowley’s legs sticking out of the passenger seat leaning out of sight for something. She sat up as he approached, and he stopped short. Suddenly she looked worried and nervously got out of her precious car.

“What? Do you not like it?” She asked timidly.

Az face lit up with a broad smile as he took in her new haircut in the September morning light. Over the years she had been cutting it shorter and shorter, and now she had almost hacked it all off. Pixie cut or a messy quiff might have been the correct term, although Aziraphale knew very little about such things, her hair was very short at the back and sides, although she had left some of her dark red curls around the top of her head which were styled in a messed up fashion atop her head, defying gravity.

“I didn’t say that,” He watched Crowley fiddle with it, clearly not used to it just yet, but he had barely ever seen her happier, “I’ll miss the curls, but I’ll get used to it.”

Her blush faded slightly and frowned, checking her expensive watch, “You’re here early.”

“Gabriel.” He offered in an explanation.

“Ah,” She nodded, “Care for some breakfast?”

“Oh, yes please!” He beamed and followed her inside. Crowley’s siblings were often out of the house doing something the police would be asking about later, which meant that having Az in the house often went unnoticed. Crowley had three brothers, Hastur, who was a year older, Azazel who was three years younger, and Raum who was 2 years younger than Azazel.

Crowley served him some leftover crepes and watched him eat, “I like the tie, is it new?”

Az nodded and swallowed, “Got it last week.”

“It’s nice,” She smiled, she was wearing her usual black skinny jeans, black boots, and a loose dark grey tank top which made her skinny body look even skinnier. She was wearing round sunglasses as she usually did and without seeing Aziraphale knew her amber eyes would be encircled by smudgy black eyeliner.

Az smiled and continued eating while Crowley drank her coffee, presumably not her first this morning. They talked about the usual things, the weather, their timetable, homecoming. Crowley was never really interested in such things, but Az had been working up to a minor anxiety attack as to whether or not he would ask Crowley to go with him. He would never go without her, who else would protect him from cruel stares and poisonous words, but then he was panicking between rejection or ‘of course I’ll go as your friend’ and was not quite sure as to which was the worst prospect. It had not yet come to his conscious brain that she might love him back and just simply hated formal dances where she was expected to wear a dress.

When they had finished it was almost time to leave. Crowley loved her car. It was an ancient Bentley, like any car you would see in a movie from the 1930s or 1940s, but this one was better cared for. Her father had offered to buy her any car she wanted for her sixteenth, and instead of the flashy Porsche, she had fallen head over heels for the vintage car that was retired of scrap. She had worked every day of the summer on it. Now the paint was shiny and fresh, the glass was all spotless, the new sound system was superb, and the engine purred like a cat. The only thing that worried Az about getting into the car was Crowley’s erratic driving and the tendency to be at least five miles per hour over the limit. However, he got in regardless and stiffened as Crowley sped out of the driveway, blaring _We Will Rock_   _You_ by Queen.

They arrived at the school a little earlier than intended due to the stop sign Crowley missed. There were already lots of students in the parking lot and the two of them almost naturally drifted towards the school library before the day began. Az loved libraries; it was the smell mostly. He always had a book o him and would gain another whenever he passed a bookshop. Crowley was not so into reading but is was quiet and Az looked bright and happy whenever he was surrounded in books.

“Morning Mr Fell,” They greeted quietly and sat down, Az gazed at the shelves while Crowley gazed at him. Az was bitterly disappointed when the bell rang, and he had to leave for homeroom.

“Nice tie, Ass!” Dagon sneered.

Az stiffened and Crowley gave him a shove towards their usual seats, “I like the tie.”

Az reddened slightly, “Thank you, but life would be much easier if I were normal.”

Crowley pfft, “If you and I were normal, we’d be just like those idiots.”

Az looked over at Dagon and Ligur in the corner with disgust. They spent most of their time hanging around Hastur and Bee who were now seniors, the bad boys. Always in trouble and always making someone’s life hell, often Crowley’s. They intimidated Az, though he did not fear them quite as much as his elder brother and his friends, they could stab you in the stomach and the teachers would give them an awarded an Outstanding Citizen award. At least no one liked Bee and her minions, everyone loved Gabriel and Sandalphon, or so it seemed.

“What are you staring at faggot!” Ligur yelled at Aziraphale who had been caught staring too long.

He squeaked and looked away, bracing for the conflict, which never came as Miss Tracy walked in all smiles and sweet smells, “Settle down children, Ligur that includes you.”

Ligur never took his eyes off Az as he retook his seat. Another year, the same old scene, Az spotted people staring at Crowley’s new haircut and Az gave her small smiles of endearment. The worst part of the day was PE after lunch. Crowley went grumbling into the girl’s locker room while Aziraphale felt suddenly alone and terrified. Girls were at least a little more civilised than boys. Crowley had once told him the girls had figured out ways of changing while barely showing any skin after they learned that there wasn’t enough time to queue to change in the shower cubicles. The boys, however, tended to run around half naked, or all naked, and if they found weak and timid like Aziraphale in their midst he tended to be the entertainment.

Az found himself a quiet corner and hurried to change. He was shirtless when Ligur cornered him, “Hello faggot.”

Az panicked, “H-hello?”

Ligur smirked cruelly, “You know, for such a _precious_ fairy you do have a soft spot for that bitch.”

Aziraphale blinked, “Sh-she and I have been friends f-for years.”

Ligur almost laughed, “You are fucking stupid, she’s got a cunt and you’ve got a dick that only gets hard for other dicks.”

He left Az largely unharmed, but he felt sick. He wasn’t sure what he was in a century full of labels, he was just him and Crowley was just Crowley. And Ligur was just cruel.

Boys were expected to play ‘boy sports’ and this term Az was expected to participate in soccer. Sport was not something Az did well, unless it required little physical work, like archery, or horse riding, or even swimming which did not really feel like a sport the way Az floated. He dragged his studded shoes as he walked out of the locker room and out onto the sports pitches. It looked like the girls were doing hockey again. Crowley looked pitiful in her sports Skort, skirts, in general, were not something she wore and wearing a miniskirt with invisibly built-in shorts were worse. She glowered darkly; her arms folded against her chest as the other girls jumped around excitedly. Her face brightened slightly, and she gave a sad smile to Az from across the pitch, which he returned glumly.

The end of the day could never come fast enough. Az was one of the school’s voluntary librarians who stayed behind after school to tidy the library, and Crowley told her family she took part in the all-girls self-defence class. Dagon and Bee had been kicked out permanently years ago for breaking the instructor’s nose so there was no one to tell her brothers, and therefore her father, that in reality, she was sitting on a table in the library watching her best friend flutter about nattering about his favourite books again.

“I love this one,” He said affectionately, more to himself than to Crowley, “I particularly love the part when Henry… what?”

His sudden change of tune surprised Crowley and blinked at him blankly, “What?”

“You’re staring,” Az said softly, “Have I got something on my face?”

Crowley smiled lazily, “No, just listening, angel. Carry on.”

She listened to his warm voice speak lovingly about every book he touched. Eventually, the librarian was forced to usher them out so he could go home. They walked leisurely towards Crowley’s vintage care which was now alone in the parking lot.

“It’s late,” Az commented as if somehow, he hadn’t noticed.

“Dinner?” Crowley offered.

Az thought about this for a moment, “What did you have in mind?”

“Anything,” She said enthusiastically, swinging into the driver’s seat and unlocking Az’s door, “My treat.”

“You spoil me,” He said with a shy smile and got in, “I have to say I’ve been craving sushi recently.”

“I know,” She replied with a smile.

Az gasped a little dramatically, “How?”

“You said so,” She started the engine, “three times in the last hour.” They sped out of the parking lot and into the night.


	2. The Rapture

Az was staring at the posters, waiting for Crowley to get out of detention, again. She was getting better at not getting into trouble, but not quite there yet.

“Homecoming?” She sneered, making Az jump slightly.

“Well it is traditional,” Az offered, “Though I don’t think I’d like it.”

Crowley shrugged, “Oh, I don’t know. You do like dancing.”

“Traditional dancing,” Az countered, “I don’t think they do the waltz at these things.”

“Certainly not a gavotte,” Crowley teased, “Come on.”

They walked along the quiet corridor, a storm blowing leaves through the dead leaves.

“I just don’t see the point,” Crowley continued, clearly annoyed, “Watch pointless sports games, cheer a stupid cartoon animal, then spend hundreds of dollars on an expensive dress you only where once and act like an idiot beneath a cheesy disco ball.”

Az shrugged, “Oh, I don’t know, it feels like we’re missing something. We’ll never know unless we go.”

Crowley stopped and raised a brow, she was still wearing sunglasses, even though the sun had not been seen for a couple of weeks, _“We?”_

Az felt his face reddened, “Well, I’m not likely to go _alone_.”

“Oh?” She goaded, Why not?”

Az stammered, reddening under her gaze, “I-I j-just meant … you’d look nice in a dress.”

Crowley pushed him against the wall offended by his unsaid words, “Is that what I am to you? Just some stupid girl put on this earth to look _pretty?_ ”

“What? No!” Aziraphale protested, “I just thought, we might … go as friends.”

“I’m not…” She whispered; her voice faded as if there was more she wanted to add that statement, but could not quite find the words. Aziraphale stared into his reflection in her dark glasses, trying to guess her thoughts. For a mad moment, he thought of kissing her. Afterall she was pinning him to a wall, but she looked upset and it probably wasn’t the time.

 “You’re not … what?” Az breathed softly, trying not to get too distracted by her lips.

“A girl,” She mumbled bitterly, clenching her teeth, “I’m a boy, I should be a boy.”

The surprise hit Aziraphale first and then plain logic, _well of course Crowley is a boy!_ Crowley never liked girls’ clothes, girls’ toys, being called a girl, not even God could save you if you called her ‘young lady’! He almost smiled; _everyone was right, I am gay_ , then his heart fell, _maybe he’s straight._

Aziraphale was so caught up in his thoughts he almost missed Crowley storming out the double doors towards the parking lot. He ran after her … no, _him_.

“Crowley!” He yelled and then wished he hadn’t, Gabe was right, he was fat and unhealthy.

Crowley’s long legs were no match for his short ones, normally she- _he_ slowed down so Az could keep up, but he was clearly upset.

“Crowley!” He begged, but Crowley just threw himself into his car and slammed on the accelerator. Leaving Aziraphale alone in the wind and the rain. Az walked home, so miserable he didn’t realise he was cold and wet until he was standing in his en suite and dripping on the floor. He took a shower and tried to wrap his head around it. He’d upset him, talking about school dances and dresses. _Boy or girl, Crowley was Crowley_ , Aziraphale thought, miserable and alone. He wished Crowley had told him under happier circumstances, he wondered when he realised and thought bitterly as to how long Crowley had kept it secret. He stood in front of the mirror, soaking wet, his damp platinum curls sticking to his forehead.

“I love him.” It felt sweeter on his tongue and brought a pink tint to his pale cheeks. Then he cried.

***       *       ***

Az barely slept, he spent half the night simply think and the rest researching until the sun came up. Az’s family were religious and strict, no new ideas were allowed and certainly no free thought, you were to behave as you were expected to and punished and ridiculed for any small deviations, he dreaded to think of how they might react to him loving a trans boy. But then again, how dare they tell him he couldn’t love Crowley? They did not approve of her as a girl, so what difference did it make that he was a boy? _It makes no difference at all_ , Az decided, _I love him, and they can climb their high horses and leave_.

He also crammed on information about surgeries, hormone supplements, therapy, and he bought three different transgender flags off eBay because he couldn’t decide which he liked better. He left the house around dawn only to go back inside because it was too early, then he decided earlier was better and hurried towards Crowley’s house. His heart fell when he was the vintage Bentley wasn’t in the driveway.

 _Where is he?_ Az thought to himself angrily.

After walking around town aimlessly for hours he finally trudged into school, suddenly feeling his sleepless night. Crowley wasn’t there either. Az felt sick, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t eat, he was almost pleasantly surprised when Hastur slammed into him, knocking him to the ground, reminding him that he was not invisible.

“What’s wrong, Princess?” He sneered, “Lost your bodyguard.”

Az groaned and struggled to his feet, “Yes, actually, you haven’t seen your … sister anytime recently?”

Az straightened and remembered his composure, he would always accept Crowley, but he did not want to accidentally _out_ him to his callous brother.

Hastur shrugged, “Not recently. What happened, you try to fuck her up the ass like a faggot?”

Aziraphale punched him. It hurt a hell of a lot more than it appeared in the movies.

Az had never been in detention before and found the notion rather amusing and it gave him time to read. However, he simply stared at the page without seeing the words, thinking about Crowley. He was finally released and suddenly he had nowhere to go. He didn’t want to go home, he never wanted to go home. He walked, through the autumn wind until he found himself outside the Hellier’s house. Crowley was the only one of his siblings to keep the hyphenation after his parents divorced when he was nine. His brothers were all cruel in their own ways and each had their cruel friends, their father was worse though, a wicked tyrant, a polar opposite of Aziraphale’s mother who was just as controlling but righteous and charitable with it. Usually, Aziraphale waited until Crowley gave the ‘all-clear’ before approaching the house, instead, he marched right up the driveway and around the back. There was a light on in Crowley’s room. He looked around in the dark for something to throw, he picked up a rock and then decided that would probably smash the glass. He would like to forget that he picked up a twig so small and light it barely travelled a metre before gently falling back to the ground. Eventually, he found a sturdy little stick and cringed as it tapped Crowley’s window a little too loudly.

He appeared moments later, his lips thin and grim, his brows furrowed in confusion, which then deepened when his eyes fell on Az. He cautiously opened the window.

“What are you doing here!” He hissed, in the half-light, he looked awfully thin and ill, it made Az’s heartache.

“I came to apologise,” He pleaded.

“Don’t bother,” Crowley said indignantly, “Forget it.”

“No!” Az shouted and winced, worried about being heard, “No, this is important!”

“Forget it!” He repeated and slammed the window shut. Az stared at the window until the light went out and it started to rain.

Friday was more off the same, Crowley did not go to school and Az brooded. The arrival of the flags almost made him smile but not for long. Aziraphale brooded Saturday morning until a thought came to him and he went into the city. Gifts, gifts made everything better. He decided against flowers, but chocolates and his special idea should do the trick. He hurried home and packed the chocolates, the surprise and the smallest flag in a bag and headed to Crowley’s house. Saturday meant there was no one there, but hopefully, Crowley was.

He tried knocking, then hurried around the back and started throwing sticks. Crowley was pretending he wasn’t it, but Az saw a little movement in the darkness of his bedroom. _Right_ , he thought, _plan B!_

He tugged and the drainpipe cautiously and it squeaked dangerously. In the end, he righted a rusty old ladder that had been discarded in the bushes at the end of the garden and placed in carefully at Crowley’s bedroom window on the second floor. With the handles of the bag between his teeth, he began his unsteady climb. He saw Crowley seething on the bed staring at the blank wall, clearly trying to ignore Az’s suspicious noises, not quite realising what those noises were. Az smugly tapped on the window and smiled at Crowley’s startled surprise to find him looking through the window. Reluctantly he approached and opened the sash window.

“What in Heaven’s name, Aziraphale?!” He hissed, automatically helping him through the window, “Are you mad?”

“Well, I did break your brother’s nose the other day.” Az shrugged, dusting off his shirts and straightening his tie.

Crowley’s mouth dropped, “That was _you_?”

Aziraphale beamed, “Oh yes! And I have the bruised hand to prove it!”

Crowley ran his slender fingers over his purple knuckles, “Why on Earth …?”

“He was insulting you!” Az said affronted, “Well, really he was insulting me, but I’m used to that.”

Crowley composed himself and all warmth vanished from his amber eyes, “What are you doing here, Aziraphale?”

Hearing his name said with such disdain stabbed his heart and could feel the lump in his throat and the sting of early tears, “You didn’t let me apologise the other night.”

He held out the carefully packed gift bag.

 Crowley took the bag grudgingly, “Chocolates look posh,” He lifted out the small box and found a larger box beneath, “What’s this?”

Az’s breath caught in the throat, and decided it was better to just say it, “I want you to come to homecoming with me,” Az croaked feeling his heart slowly being crushed in his chest, it would have hurt less to have someone cut it out and trample it into the dirt.

Crowley’s face twisted in fury, “What the fuck Aziraphale?!”

He threw the box at him and hit the wall behind him with some force. A tear escaped Aziraphale’s eyes which he had squeezed shut, expecting the box to hit him. He finally breathed when he opened his eyes to face Crowley’s wrath.

Crowley was staring at the floor, mouth hanging open, almost in a smile. His wide amber eyes flashed with emotion; confusion, joy, surprise, delight, wonder, yet more confusion. Aziraphale turned his head, Crowley was looking directly at the contents of the box; an expensive three-piece suit, a red tie, and a small transgender flag lying almost neatly on top.

“What?” Crowley gasped, his eye twinkling with tears that Aziraphale hoped were joyful.

“You’re a boy,” Az explained as if it were the most obvious thing on the earth, which to him it was, “Boys were suits to Homecoming.”

Crowley looked into his blue eyes, he looked astonished, “I … I thought … you …”

Az smiled ever so sweetly, “Oh, my dear boy, I _know_ you.”


	3. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.

“I still can’t believe mother is letting you take that hooligan to homecoming,” Gabriel scoffed, straightening his grey tie. He was wearing a pale grey suit, which somehow looked natural on him.

“Mother isn’t letting me take _her_ anywhere,” Aziraphale retorted, straightening his own blue bowtie, he was wearing a cream three-piece suit with blue embroidery on the waistcoat. He had considered buying himself and Crowley matching suits, but their styles were so different they almost complimented each other “We just happen to be going to homecoming together. As _friends_.”

Michelle walked past and snorted, she was wearing a pale blue gown with white sequins, “You’re just too gay for her, brother.”

Az scowled, as much as he wished Crowley was his date and liked to pretend it was in his head, he mostly wished people would accept Crowley as a boy … not that he had come out to anyone but Aziraphale, but surely everyone must just _know_.

There was a knock at the door which Gabriel answered hoping to find Uriel. Aziraphale almost lost his balance when he saw Crowley standing in the porch. The suit fitted his slender frame perfectly, Az had had to guess his measurements and was relieved to find his observations were so accurate. He was wearing a white shirt with the top button undone, just enough to see the dip in his collarbone, the red tie was tied loosely and was tucked beneath the blood red waistcoat. Crowley had always been rather flat chested, though Az realised he was using something to bind himself and it gave him a much better figure. The trousers were pressed and slender, but not too tight nor too loose about his narrow hips, the black jacket was slung over his shoulder, and his mischievous eyes were hidden behind red-rimmed sunglasses. His dark red hair was as messy as ever and Az sinfully thought of how his hair would feel between his fingers as he kissed those smirking lips.

“Ready, angel?”

“Absolutely!” He said merrily and hurried to the door, bearing Gabriel no thought as he left him holding the door open with a bewildered expression etched across his face.

Crowley drove them dangerously to the school, while his sound system blasted _I Want to Break Free_ by Queen. There were lots of people in the parking lot, all the girls were wearing dresses that glimmered and sparkled, their faces hiding somewhere behind the cheap makeup. Aziraphale giggled.

“What?” Crowley asked, clearly feeling uncomfortable with the idea of getting out of his beloved car.

Az bit his lip, “It’s just that you look better in a suit than every other guy I can see out here.”

Crowley blushed, “Still don’t know how you know my measurements.”

Az shrugged, “I wear suits all the time and I’m observant. Ready?”

Crowley took a shaky breath, he was not quite coming out, but wearing a men’s suit in a conservative town was as good as saying the words. Slowly they got out of the Bentley and Az beamed at him as he began to relax.

A freshman seemed excited to see Crowley, “Oh wow, you look amazing!”

As she got closer, Az recognised her, “Hey, Anathema.”

She was wearing a floor-length, dark blue dress with a high Edwardian collar and wrist-length sleeves. Behind her was her boyfriend, Nest, who had attempted to wear a suit which simply looked uncomfortable and cumbersome on his awkward body. Crowley smiled awkwardly in thanks and watched Anathema drag Newt to the school hall.

“Ready?” Az said, he wanted to offer his hand or an arm but felt that was too forward at this point in their relationship.

Crowley smiled, “Yes.”

The hall was dimly lit with party lights, but Az could feel the eyes on Crowley. He could feel Crowley metaphorically closing up, embarrassed and almost ashamed.

“You want a drink, dear?” He asked calmly, averting Crowley’s attention from the stares of his peers.

He nodded with a nervous smile. Az dashed off and returned moments later with two cups of punch, with no idea on what was actually _in_ it. Crowley sipped his drink nervously.

“Relax,” Az said, trying to sooth him, “Almost everyone in this room feels awkward and slightly embarrassed, most people don’t wear sparkly dresses or suits every day. And you look … better than all of them.”

He’d almost said ‘hotter’ or possibly ‘sexier’, and quickly decided against it, but the change of flow cause a slight pause, a pause Crowley noticed and misunderstood. They stood there, dejected, watching other people laughing and dancing. For a moment Az though he saw Bee pouring something into the punch and thought momentarily about getting a refill, Crowley was becoming more agitated beside him.

“Do you want to dance?” Az blurted before his brain could think about it and scramble his words.

Crowley looked slightly alarmed, “N-no!”

Az frowned, not entirely convinced, he finished his drink and waited for a song they could dance to easily. It was mostly, B-Bop he thought, but then he knew little about modern music. Suddenly something with a slow and steady four by four beat started to play and Az grabbed Crowley in a mad moment of courage and dragged him onto the dance floor. Az fluttered for a moment, thinking as to where to put his hands, and eventually decided to place one hand on his shoulder and the other on his waist. Crowley looked terrified but didn’t run away. When they found their rhythm, the smiled broadly at each other. Crowley could dance, just not well, and Az didn’t understand modern ‘dancing’ which seemed to involve jumping up a down and slamming into one another, but this they could do reasonably well.

Neither of them were quite sure who pulled first, but they ended u hugging one another, swaying to the music.

“Crowley?” Az whispered.

“Hm?”

Az pulled away slightly to look up into his eyes, “Anthony?”

Crowley looked a little startled, his father used Antonia was they whenever he was in trouble, and Crowley being a surname was neither female nor male, but Az was accepting him in ways he had not realised he wanted, no, _needed_ to be accepted.

“I love you,” He whispered, glowing with love.

Crowley made a sound which might have been a laugh or a sob, tears formed in his eye and nodded, “I love you too, angel.”

Az lifted a hand to Crowley’s jaw and pulled his lips to his own, Crowley’s grip tightened around his waist, pulling them closer. Crowley held himself to Az’s warm body, craving his touch and deepening their kiss slightly, Az moaned into his mouth sending shivers through Crowley’s body. Az was faintly aware of Anathema cheering.


End file.
